My Pokemon Gold Nuzlocke
by Pikart
Summary: This is based of of my own pokemon gold nuzlocke D.
1. Prologue: The Origin

Every pokemon trainer from Pallet Town to Vaniville Town gets to choose a  
pokemon. From Bulbasaur to Chespin, or Charmander to Fennekin, or maybe  
even Squirtle to Froakie. Even some others were chosen, maybe not with a  
choice. Most of the trainers goals are to become the champion. Some try  
to win contests. While others do them both. However the world is always  
changing, making new pokemon a very common thing. Dispite this, different  
types are very rare. While their is a total of 721 pokemon today, there  
is more out there. To Kanto to Kalos, Nobody can guess the amount of  
pokemon there is. Listen to these words carefully, and you know what  
will happen. The true pokegod is Arceus, leaving those who question it  
to lead to a horrible fate. This is the origin of nuzlocke. A pokemon  
doesn't die when it faints while in the wild. However the same can be said  
when the pokemon is owned. The chosen follow the rules of nuzlocke.  
Dispite the pokemon still faints when you are chosen, the pokemon isn't  
dead. Instead it is put in a everlasting sleep, and the pokemon won't wake  
up intill the mission is complete. The chosen also can't catch anymore  
pokemon in the area after the first one is caught or knocked out. If so,  
there quest is over, the chosen loses, and their fate lies with Giratina.  
The only way to catch a pokemon after the first if their unique, otherwise  
known as shiny. If the chosen gives, the pokemon that you obtained will  
die and your fate is sealed with Giratina, leaving not just your fate, but  
your allies fate as well. However if you complete the quest, you and your  
allies's fate is sealed, and when you die, you land into the hands of  
Arceus. Where you will become a pokegod, ruling one of the elements.

So are you up for the task, Arthur?


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginning

"AGH!" I wake up, noticing that it was all a dream. I look at the clock. "Great I can get 3 more hours of sleep."

I tell myself, then laying back on my bed, soon falling to sleep. 30 minutes later I hear my mom calling me.

"Arthur! Professer Elm wants to see you right now! Didn't I tell you that he wanted to see you at 8:30!" Confused,

I look at my clock again. "Mom it's 5:30!" I replied. Then I remembered, my clock is 3 hours back. "Arthur! your

clock is 3 hours behind!" She yells again. "I know! I just remembered that!" I yell back, getting dressed.

"Well then hurry up!" She yells again. I run down stairs, grab my hat and bag. Then I'm about to run out the door.

"Arthur! Remember to..." She says. "I know!" I say before I left. "I was about to say that you should bring your

pokegear." She says to herself.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor Elm!" I say when I get into the lab. "Arthur! About time you got here! I was worried sick!"

He says. I look at the 3 pokeballs. "Oh you must be wondering what I need you for? Don't you." He asks me. "Yea,

what's in the pokeballs?" I replied. "Well then take a look!" He said while grabbing all 3, then throwing them into the

air. All 3 balls opened and a red aura came out, forming 3 different shapes when it hit the ground.

_**Chikorita, The Leaf Pokemon**_

_**Cyndaquil, The Fire Mouse Pokemon**_

_**Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokemon**_

"Now then, pick one." He said. I glance at him, "Why? Does it involve the thing you needed me for?" I ask. "Yes, I

need you go to Mr. Pokemon's house on route 30, normally I would go there myself but I'm busy right now." He

replied. I'm about to pick in till a thought came to mind. "Wait, how come I can only choose one? Why can't I take

them all?" I ask. "Because I told you." Elm replied with a troll face. Typical, people always do that. "Okay I know

what I want to choose." I tell him, picking up Cyndaquil.

_**Arthur obtained Cyndaquil!**_

"Oh yea I think you should tell your mom that your going on a adventure." He adds. "Okay, so see ya later I guess..."

I say, walking away.

I walk into my house. "Mom! I'm back!" I say, with Cyndaquil on my shoulder. "It's about time! You forgot this!" She

says, giving me my pokegear. "Awww what a cute pokemon!" She says, switching the subject almost immediately.

I look at Cyndaquil, I could tell that he was blushing. "Anyways, I'm going of to Mr. Pokemon's house to do

something for Elm. So ummm, see ya." I tell her and start heading out the door. "Wait Honey! Do you want me to

save your money for you?" She asks. I look at her. "Sure, you can save it." I say, just for the heck of it. " Ok then

sweetie! Have fun!" She says. I then head out the door, thinking of what could happen out there.

I'm walking by the lab in till I see some red haired boy, looking through the window. I look at him, and I see him

saying something to himself. I walk up to him and ask. "Hello? What are you doing?" He turned around with a

startled look. "What are you staring at?" He said and pushed me out of the way. "Geez what a jerk." I hear a

voice behind me. "Cyndaquil did you hear that?" I ask him. "No." He replied. I was shocked, pokemon can't talk!

"Why are you talking? You can't talk!" I tell him. "Well they can if your a chosen! Meaning your doing a nuzlocke

if you can hear me!" He replied back. I thought about what he said, then I realized, I was one of them. That dream

was telling me that. "Well then I guess I'll need to nickname you."

_**Name: Flare the Cyndaquil**_

_**Nature: Brave**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Tackle  
**_

_**Leer  
**_

"Okay now that you did that, On to route 29!" Flare said. "Right then, we spent too much time here, we need to get

going." I say, looking back at the red haired boy. "Wait, you need pokeballs, do you have any?" Flare asks. I look

in my bag, of course I knew I had none, but I just wanted to make sure. "Let me guess, no pokeballs? Yup I knew

it." Flare sighed. "Well then we should avoid the grass just in case of the rules." I nod, and we head into route 29.

_**Arthur's Team Right Now**_

_**Flare the Cyndaquil**_

_**Deaths: 0**_

_**Pokemon: 1**_

_**Boxed: 0**_

_End of Chapter._


	3. Chapter 2: The First Rival Battle

"Ugh, this is harder than I thought" I said, going through a huge part of grass in route 30. "Well what did you

expect? Little grass in the second route? I don't think so!" Flare said, following behind me. "Route 29 wasn't that

bad. But I think I'd go rather listen to that old guy talk and tell us stuff that we already know back in Cherrygrove."

say, picking a berry from the tree right next to Mr. Pokemon's House. "Good thing we got here unscathed." Flare

said, reading the mailbox right next to the house. We head inside, and see 2 people talking.

Back at New Bark Town, Professor Elm left to do some work. The red-haired boy, other wise known as Conner, look

inside, and waited for Elm to leave. The time was now. He brakes the window and jumps in. "Don't worry, I won't

hurt you..." He said quietly. "... As long as you prove your worth my time." He adds, picking Totodile (They always do

that, remind me of one game that doesn't do that). "You look strong, but you'll need to prove that." He said, and

takes Totodile out of the building.

_**Conner Obtained** **Totodile!**_

"Well that went well!" Flare tells me upon entering Cherrygrove City. "Good thing we didn't run into any pokemon

on the way back." He adds. "I don't get what is so strange about an egg?" I tell Flare. "Plus since a pokemon was

stolen from the lab, they would need to head over here unless they had a pokemon with Surf!" I add as well.

We were about to head to route 29 again. "Hey I know you!" A voice says in the distance. "Great it's that jerk

again." Flare whispers to me. "I noticed you have a pokemon from the lab." He said. "I do." I tell him. "What a

waste. A wimp like you." He said in a very cocky voice. "I'll make you eat those words!" Flare said, enraged by the

comment. "Your pokemon's impressive." He comments Flare. "But mine is better." He said again with that cocky

voice and throws out a pokeball.

_**Passerby Boy ? Sent Out Totodile.**_

"Now then, I'll prove mine's the best!" He shouts. "Alright then Flare go get them!" I replied, ready to fight.

"Flare use Tackle!" Flare slammed into Totodile.

**Totodile's Hp 14/21**

"Totodile Leer him!" Totodile stared at Flare intimidatingly.

**Flare's Defense Lowered!**

"Flare Leer him back!" Flame almost perfectly copied Totodile's leer.

**Totodile's Defense Lowered!**

"Totodile one more time! Leer!" Totodile repeated the same thing as before.

**Flare's Defense Lowered!**

"Flare Tackle!" Flare tackled Totodile once more.

**Totodile's Hp 4/21**

"Grrrr, I'll admit it your tough." He says. I smirk, knowing that Totodile didn't leave a mark on Flare, and that Flare

could take 2 Leers and a Scratch. "But this will end it!" He shouts once again.

"Totodile! Finish it with a scratch!" Totodile scratched at Flare, but not at the body.

"FLARE!" I shout when I saw the scratch tore at his eye. "Agh..." Flare says weakly.

**CRITICAL**** HIT!**

**Flare's Hp 1/19**

"Flare..." I say, noticing a little blood. "Hmp, your Cyndaquil's eye isn't shocking, but the fact it's still up is a miracle."

He says in a non-caring voice. I look at Flare, he looked in extremely serious pain. Flare gets up, covering it's eye

with it's hand. "Now you've done it." He says in the same weak voice. "Arthur, lets end this." He says in a weak, but

determined voice. "I won't die in the first battle!" He yells. I nod, and say...

"Flare! Smokescreen!" He shoots smoke out of it's back.

**Totodile's Accuracy Lowered!**

"What the... Totodile Scratch!" Totodile scratched at complete nothing.

**Totodile's Attack ****Missed!**

"Flare! Tackle let's go!" He tackled from behind, and before it hit...

"Hey Totodile, behind you." He whispers. "Totodile scratch's behind him, but nothing was there...

Totodile got slammed from the behind by Flare. "I really meant the other behind." Flare taunts Totodile.

**Totodile's Hp 0/21**

**Totodile Fainted!**

**Flare gained 67 exp.**

**Flare leveled up to level 7!**

Totodile fell to the ground, knocked out. "WHAT?!" he shouts in raged by his defeat. Flare smirks, then falls to

the ground due to pain. "Flare! You okay?" I run over to check on him. "I'm fine... But my eye hurts." He said in

a no duh fashion. "Hmp, your too weak Totodile, I'll never become the league champion with you." He says to

Totodile. "My name's Conner, the soon to be League Champion, and I don't need pests like you keep me from it."

He then pushes me back like before and leave. "Geez, what a jerk." Flare says in comedic tone.

Later at the Pokemon Center. "Your Cyndaquil is all better, however, we can't heal the eye, but the vision should

come back in a few days, but the mark will remain as a scar." Nurse Joy said. "At least he's okay." I tell her.

We head out side. "Well how did you know I learned Smokescreen?" Flare asked. "Well..."

_** FLASHBACK! **_

**"Okay were almost there just one last grass..."**

_**Wild Sentret Appeared!**_

**"DANGIT!"**** F****lame**** yells.**

**_Flare used Tackle!_**

**Sentret's Hp: 4/16**

_**Sentret used Defense Curl**_

**Sentret's Defense Grew.**

_**Flare used Tackle!**_

**Sentret's Hp: 0/16**

**Sentret Fainted.**

**Flare gained 46 exp.**

**Flare leveled up to level 6!**

**Flare learned Smokescreen!**

**"Ugh... There goes our route 29 pokemon.**

"Oh yea..." Flare said. "Anyways, we need to head back down to the lab, don't you remember the egg?" He said,

almost instantly changing the subject. "Yea I know, but I was concerned about your eye, that's all." I say, walking

into route 29. "Like I mean, how does that happen?" I asked Flare.

_**Arthur's Team Right Now**_

_**Flare the Cyndaquil**_

_**Deaths: 0**_

_**Pokemon: 1**_

_**Boxed: 0**_

_End of Chapter._


End file.
